Damn Him!
by Golden-Ace-Studios
Summary: Percy hates Jason Grace. He really does. Unfortunately, Jason is currently dating Percy's best friend and secret crush, Piper McLean. And now, he's faced with an ass, a beauty queen, and a know it all. Damn it all to hell! Rated M for language. Story by Ace.


_Okay, so this is going to be a MEGA song-fic. But, since songs have quite a few words, I will make sure that every chapter is at least 3 thousand words. These songs are from all different genres, sounds, vocal ranges, and even the occasional gender. Now in Ace Land, it's all going to be under one singer, Percy. So, don't like, don't read._

Note: since this chapter has no songs, and is kind of like a prologue, it'll be a lot shorter than the rest of the chapters.

* * *

Percy Jackson sullenly sat in the back of the classroom, doodling idly in his notebook while waiting for the annoying shriek of the school bell. Normally, he would have been scolded by Mr. Harris, the head of the classroom, for his lack of attention, but today the Calculus teacher was a bit...preoccupied.

The usually strict and boring adult was currently sitting on top of a desk in a circle of students surrounding a couple, one boy and one girl. The entire class -minus Percy- was gushing about how the star pitcher of Olympic High had gotten back together with his off and on girlfriend, Piper McLean.

Piper looked uncomfortable, and Percy knew she hated being the center of attention. From the corner of his eye, he saw her shoot him a pleading look, and he knew it was his duty as her best friend to get her out of there. Sighing, he dragged himself up from the desk and walked over towards the crowd on the opposite side of the room.

He shuffled slowly, shooting the people he had to dive through to get to his best friend dirty looks as he worked his way up to her.

Glancing at the clock, which read ten minutes towards school let out, he pushed past the remainders of the people and heard numerous groans.

Piper smiled gratefully when she saw his face. The blonde sitting next to her casually was eating up the attention and gripping her wrist strongly.

Mentally, Percy wanted to scream. He hated her boyfriend. He hated Jason Grace.

He hated his perfect blonde hair and "dreamy" blue eyes, his expensive car and designer clothes. He hated his preppy, cocky attitude and his annoyingly charming smile. But most of all, Percy hated how Jason was dating his hardcore crush since the seventh grade, and his best friend, Piper.

Percy wasn't the kind of guy with the whole, "If I can't have you no one can!" mantra; if someone nice came along and was good to Piper, he wouldn't hate them. The thing was though, Jason wasn't nice. At all.

To be more accurate, he was a total dick. He was a jerk to everyone, even Piper, which in Percy's mind was a sin. He would stand her up, ditch her when they went to the movies, insult her, flirt with other people, and check out other girls even when Piper was in the room.

Overall, he was the living definition of an asshole.

Honestly, who could treat such a beautiful, caring, amazing girl like Piper that way?

It hurt Percy every day they were together, to see him being so terrible to her. All he could think was how if _he _were Piper's boyfriend he would treat her like a queen, like how she deserved.

To him, Piper was a goddess among women, and he couldn't help but be tragically in love with her. He didn't know how it should have been possible. They had grown up together, since they were in diapers they were inseparable. He should have loved her like a sister, no more, but sadly, he had fallen into the trap of crushing on his best friend.

And he knew she would never see him in that light, so he was stuck with being in the friendzone for all of eternity.

Modesty put aside, he knew he was a damn good friend. All those times Piper was alone at the movie theater without a ride home, who was there to pick her up? Percy. Every time Jason flirted with another girl and Piper went into a crying frenzy in her room, who hugged her and never left her side? Percy.

When Jason stood her up time after time, who talked on the phone with her for hours and hours comforting her? Percy. When they broke up, who would climb the tree in her backyard and risk breaking his neck to jump through her window so that she knew he would always be there? Percy.

At Junior Prom, when Piper had passed out on a school bench from crying because she had seen Jason kiss another girl, who carried her for three miles all the way home? Percy.

(Granted, he had tried to _drive _her there first, but the stupid vehicle had decided that it would be a splendid time to crap out. He knew she couldn't stay in public unconscious so he had to carry her bridal style back home.)

((Man was he sore after that))

He hated that he had to do all of those things because Piper was hurting, all over one stupid boy. But he did them, why? Because he was a sucker for everything that she did, and he always told her exactly what she wanted to hear, even if it hurt him to do so.

She was everything to him, and he'd lie to her for her own happiness. He wanted _her _to see that Jason was an idiot, he wanted _her _to finally realize that he could make her feel better. (God that sounded wrong)

Piper was normally a very strong girl, but when it came to Jason, she was admittedly a wimp. That crushed him, too.

Percy wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her how he felt, but he could never find the words. He was planning to tell her at Prom, which was in a few week. Well, by tell, he meant sing. His band was the entertainment for the night, so he'd fess up with lyrics. It was a super lame plan, but _not _telling her was killing him, and he couldn't hold it in much longer.

* * *

Back to the present...

The raven haired teenager was angry at her for giving in to Jason again. He didn't know why, but this time it irked him far more than the rest. Percy felt his heart freeze back into place.

Maybe he was just PMSing.

He couldn't help himself, he shot Jason an icy glare as he pried the blonde's hand from Piper's wrist.

"Excuse me Mr. Jackson, but what do you think you're doing?" the nasally, whiny voice of the calculus teacher cut through the air.

Percy grit his teeth as he turned around to face Mr. Harris, "I was just taking my associate here to meet our band's manager. You see, he told us to meet us at 3:00 P.M. sharp, so that means we have to leave here at around now so that we can make it in time."

The teacher's grey, bushy eyebrows raised. "I'm surprised you managed to calculate that Mr. Jackson. very well, but I'll have to assign you a detention tomorrow for failing to inform me of this sooner."

"Right... Well, we'll be going now!" Percy shouted over his shoulder as he grabbed Piper's hand and bulldozed through the crowd.

He could feel Mr. Harris's eyes drilling into his back, but he didn't care; he flung the wooden door open and ran into the empty hallway. Hearing the door clang shut, he smiled to himself before dropping Piper's hand and turning back to her.

A bubbling feeling of anger rose in him again, and he ignored the mushy-gushy side of him swooning at their contact.

"Are you really that idiotic, Piper? Are you really so dumb that you took his sorry ass back?" Percy quietly asked, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

A frown set on her face and she looked at him confusedly.

"Percy, are you okay?" her melodious voice rang in his ears, concerned.

"No! I am not okay! I am sick and tired of having to deal with this! I'm tired of having to see him build you up and tear you down! I'm sick of having to spend all night putting you back together just for him to break you again! I don't understand how every time he comes around you roll over like a damn dog! Where the hell did the girl I used to know run off too? Where the hell did my best friend go!" He was yelling now, and he couldn't stop.

Tears threatening to spill pooled in her eyes, and he almost gave in. Almost.

"Percy, I-" He cut her off.

"Don't 'Percy, I' me! I don't want to hear any damn excuses! Because lately, whenever you open your mouth, all I hear is bullshit! I can't do this anymore! I can't keep pretending this is okay! I can't keep lying to myself! And I damn sure can't keep thinking that you'll get over this, as obviously, you don't possess the knowledge to understand that he's hurting you! I don't want to have to keep dealing with fake-Piper anymore! I want my real best friend back, I want the kick ass girl I grew up with back! She wasn't a fucking pet! She wasn't the wimpy, submissive, _pathetic_ girl that's standing in front of me right now!"

"I won't keep talking to her, so when you find the real Piper, tell her to give me a call, until then, cya later." With that _oh so lovely_ speech, he stormed off, kicking open the metal doors and flying over to his Jeep Wrangler.

And for once, he didn't look back to see if she was okay.

The entire way home, he was muttering to himself like a madman. He was driving so recklessly, he almost hit an old woman crossing the street. Of course, he _would've _stopped to apologize, had she not given him the finger and flung her purse at his windshield.

Percy pulled into the driveway in front of a large, two story blue house. He slammed the door to his Jeep shut and ripped open the front door after jamming his keys in.

Only one thought was on his mind as he rushed past the light walls: Annabeth. Percy thundered through the entire house, grabbing things from different rooms left and right.

After several trips in and out of the house, he managed to cram all of his traveling gear and equipment into the back of his Jeep. The senior went back into his empty childhood home one last time. He ran up the stair and crashed into his room. He grabbed his laptop, his phone's car charger, a piece of paper, and a blue pen.

He slung the computer bag over his shoulder, stuffed the charger into his pocket, and hurriedly scribbled a note to his mom. It read,

_Hey mom, had a really bad day at school. Going to Cali to see Annabeth. Don't worry, will call you and dad and be safe on the road. Don't you love having an impulsive, ADHD addled son?_

_Love you, _

_Percy _

And with that, he turned off the kitchen lights, thudded across the hard wood floors, locked the front door, and jumped in his car.

He was going on a road trip.

* * *

_Alright, so I know it doesn't look Pepperish or Percabethish right now, but romance will make an appearance in this story! Percy explodes on Piper, huh. I never really knew that that sentence could sound so wrong until exactly one second ago. _

_Till next I update,_

_ -Ace_


End file.
